


Fuck my thigh gently

by treehousq



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Aftercare, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bottom Sean McLoughlin, Clothed Sex, Dom Antisepticeye, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Grinding, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sean McLoughlin is Called Jack, Shameless Smut, Shy Sean McLoughlin, Shyness, Sweet/Hot, Thighs, Top Antisepticeye, Voyeur Sean McLoughlin, Voyeurism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Pale thighs contrasted against the bright red of his cotton short shorts and a calm expression graced the soft features of the Irishman in front of Anti. His eyes were closed and peaceful, his short lashes not reaching his skin like Anti's did, but they both were certainly just as pale as the other, milky skin easily stained pinkish reds of all hues.
Relationships: Anti/Jack, Antisepticeye/Jacksepticeye, Janti, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	Fuck my thigh gently

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one is a bit lazy, sorry! It was just something I randomly started writing and I didn't make too many edits or really properly read it afterwards. This was more of a way for me to just get all of the inspiration I had out in the time span of two hours lol.
> 
> I'm also finding that I'm much more likely and willing to write Janti lately.

“Just like that, love.” Anti breathed into Jack’s ear, his fingers gripping the protruding bone of the brunet's hips as he guided them back and forth, back and forth, on his thigh. Jack buried his red hot face into the loose fabric of Anti’s nightshirt, mumbling incoherent things into the white cloth.

The brunet had his thighs clamped on Anti’s own, biting his lip as the rough fabric of denim over the flexed muscle of Anti’s thigh was very much providing him with the relief he needed. His tight light-blue boxers already wet at the front with precum as he rocked back and forth, his feet arched so his toes were planted into the carpet of their bedroom, providing some sort of stability for himself.

Anti placed a hot kiss to Jack’s helix. You could hardly call it a _kiss_ , per se, but his lips dragged over the flaming skin, making Jack feel even hotter than he did before. He was on the brink of breaking into a sweat at this point, especially as his breathing became more laboured, a small hint of that hot fire he was trying to stoke in his stomach picking up.

“So worked up and needy. You’re gorgeous like this. Keep fuckin’ my thigh gently like that.” Jack didn’t need to be told twice, obeying the taller man as he tried his best to not let the ache of his calves get to him too much. Anti tried to help, making sure he was supporting Jack more with a grip on his hips and his face buried in the scorching hot skin of his lover’s neck, already painted beautifully with markers that proved who the smaller man rightfully belonged to.

Heavier pants and quicker thrusts were indications of the brunet's climax approaching, not quite there but not too much farther out of reach. Anti’s teeth dragged light over Jack’s skin, from his ear to his shoulder, only the slightest amount of pressure being applied over any hickeys that were within the path of Anti’s teeth. Jack keened, biting at the fabric of Anti’s shirt now, surely bound to leave a wet patch of drool behind. Anti could care less.

Jack gasped, his arms flinging themselves around Anti’s neck as his humping became more like shorter bursts. “A-Ant-i I—“ Anti shushed the brunet gently, softly carding his long fingers through the soft fluff of Jack’s hair.

“Slower, Jack, don’t rush this.” The greenet pulled his head back to look the shorter man in the eyes, praising him quietly when Jack didn’t fuss or argue, simply nodding and slowing his hips like Anti had told him to. “Perfect. You’re so good for me, love. Doin’ so well.” Jack nodded again, repeating some of Anti’s words in mindless mumbles as his eyes drifted shut and his brows knitted in concentration, having to keep himself from rabidly chasing that finish line he could see in the distance. It was there, in the distance, but as he was brought down from an increasingly faster sprint to a slow jog–practically brisk walk–it was slightly frustrating.

Jack mewled, his hips stuttering every now and then as instincts attempted to jump into the driver seat and floor the pedal, but his senses shoving them back out and calmly taking the wheel back again. He knew Anti wouldn’t be ruffled if he were to end up spilling sooner than the greenet had instructed, but it still filled him with a personal sense of fulfilment pleasing his boyfriend. 

Maybe it had something to do with their dynamic. With Anti being similar to that of a dom and Jack similar to a sub. They weren’t quite sure if they’d consider themselves in a dom/sub relationship, but the undertones certainly were there.

“Fucking shit, Anti, I-I ca- _ant_ hold on much long-longer.” Jack gasped as his hips were rough on Anti’s clenched thigh, his fists balled up into Anti’s shirt tugging, stretching the material out.

“That's okay.” Anti whispered, his voice a low timber reverbing into Jack’s conscious. The brunet's eyes were shut tight as he felt the edge come into view. “C’mon love, cum for me.” Anti shifted his weight onto the ball of his feet and lifted his leg, giving Jack more pressure and less strain on the his calves, Anti took notice how they immediately relaxed, seemingly taking advantage of the rest. The greenet smile and pressed his face into the juncture between Jack’s neck and shoulder, biting down and helping his boyfriend get to the finish line quicker. He gripped the brunet's hips and pressed him down against his thigh and back and forth. Jack cried out softly.

“Anti!” Was all Anti got as a warning before the warmth seeped through their pants and the wetness from Jack’s cum was already prevalent.

Anti hummed and breathed in Jack’s scent, the smell of their dinner earlier and sweat filling his nose. He liked it. It was very grounding and made things feel like home. It was quite lovely, although the smell of sweat any other time would probably not be nearly as enjoyable if the context of sex wasn’t present.

Suddenly Jack was shuffling back and pushing himself off of Anti. “Back, back.” He panted, wobbling to his feet and staring down at his lover with half-lidded eyes of slower comprehension.

“Like this?” Anti sat close to the middle of the bed, his right hand firmly planted behind him, landing in the middle of a soft pillow. Jack nodded with his mouth slightly parted, huffing gently as he climbed onto the end of the bed on his knees before sitting back on his feet, looking at Anti with some look of want.

“C-Can you jack yourself off? I wanna watch.” The brunet’s voice was tiny almost, but only because he was probably thirsty and his throat was slightly dried out.

Anti smirked and nodded simply, slipping his pants down and taking his still hard cock in hand. He swiped once across the head, his confident look faltering at the sudden sensation as he used the precum he had gathered on his thumb down his shaft, being sure to get enough for his grip to slide swiftly. He pumped his fist once, twice, and then on the third slide he let out a particularly low groan, and Jack’s attention could not have been more focused on something. His baby blues twinkling with something distant but intense.

"You like seeing me like this, darlin’? Me hard and weak all because of y-you? And now you're just going to have to watch me finish myself off because of how much you turn me on?" Anti let his voice be deep with tension and his eyes deeper with desire, sparking something inside of Jack, his eyes widening a little and a small gasp sounding from him. Jack could only whimper in response, words failing him and his throat tightening in a small shock of ecstasy.

Anti kept his pace at a leisurely stride, the faint sticky sound of his palm sliding up and down his shaft as Jack’s tiny quivering whimpers as his eyes remained helplessly stuck on Anti’s panting form was more than rewarding, and more than enough to push Anti unbearably close to the edge.

“Oh _fuck_ –" was about all Anti had managed to choke out before one accidental catch of his thumbnail on the underneath of his head sent him careening over the edge unexpectedly.

Jack’s eyes were big and vibrant with shuddering pleasure as he watched the sight before him, a high-pitched whine racing out of his throat as his milky thighs clenched hard, the mere sight of Anti shaking and his shoulders heaving tiredly, cum splattered on his fist, loose around his spent cock, and his nightshirt.

"God you're gorgeous, Anti." The brunet's voice was breathy, still coming down from the high of how intense the situation had been for him, watching his boyfriend all worked up and then crashing down in ecstasy, fucked-out-bliss highlighting his red face.

The greenet hummed, his voice cracking for a brief moment. "Says you, love. Look how beautiful you look." One of Anti's hands came up so his fingers would brush lovingly over Jack's cheek, smiling as the boy leaned into the touch immediately with fluttering eyes and a soft exhale of appreciation.

"You're too sweet to me, babe." His voice had been so soft Anti almost hadn't heard him, if it weren't for the fact that all of his attention was focused solely on the beauty kneeled in front of him. Pale thighs contrasted against the bright red of his cotton short shorts and a calm expression graced the soft features of the Irishman in front of Anti. His eyes were closed and peaceful, his short lashes not reaching his skin like Anti's did, but they both were certainly just as pale as the other, milky skin easily stained pinkish reds of all hues.

Anti considered Jack to be one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen, and he doubted that he'd ever deny that statement no matter the circumstance.


End file.
